BOTO Theory
Notice This is not supposed to be a Trollpasta, or a ripoff. Story Nearly everyone on the planet knew Brawl of the Objects, but have you ever heard of the island's history? My theory is that since the objects never age, they are considered ghosts. BOTO Island was colonized by the United States in 1832. There were no houses, but log cabins. Big Orange Chicken was born/hatched in 1841. He liked rolling around in water. But one day in 1849, he died while rolling around in water. While he was lying down, a duck came and suffocated him. He still enjoys rolling around in the water in the afterlife. Hot Dog and his brother, Frankfurter, moved to BOTO Island in 1854. Frankfurter had encountered by far one of the worst deaths of all time. While he was sleeping, a serial killer broke out of jail from another island. He shot Frankfurter with a rocket launcher, disintegrating him. In the afterlife, Frankfurter was mad at everyone else. Hot Dog also died, and it happened in 1857, three years after Frankfurter's death. Hot Dog heard his dad's voice telling him to get the hammer from the garage. He did that, but he tripped on his laces, and the hammer hit him in the skull, shattering it, which lead to Hot Dog's death. In the afterlife, Hot Dog was getting tortured by Frankfurter to the infidel. Chocolatey moved to BOTO Island in 1863, 6 years after Hot Dog's death. She died in 1870. She suffered a car accident while getting ready for school. In the afterlife, she was still nice to everyone, except her enemies. The day Chocolatey died, Popsicley and her sister, Frozen Treat moved to BOTO Island. They both died in the same year, 1885. Popsicley retrieved a deadly form of the flu, and she died from it. And 4 days after Popsicley's death, Frozen Treat died after her mom accidentally threw her down the stairs, causing her skull to crack apart, leading to her automatic death. In the summer of 1895, Controlly moved to BOTO Island. Despite his common diseases, he's probably known as one of the most jolly people who lived in the island. Nonetheless, in 1906, he was diagnosed with Polio. This made him lose his ability to walk, or even on that point, run. Later on, in 1915, he died after the terminal disease ate all of his muscles. Pear moved to BOTO Island in 1920. She was just 18, and due to a crime, she was executed. She was thrown onto a buzzsaw, slicing her in half. In the afterlife, she is mean to everyone, and loves makeup. Scissors moved to BOTO Island in 1923, three years after Pear was executed. She had severe depression, and one day in November, she couldn't take it anymore. She wrote a note, and hanged herself. In the afterlife, she is extremely nasty to everyone. Shelly moved to BOTO Island in 1928. She was walking normally, until she got hit by a truck, leading to her death. In the afterlife, she is very kind, and likes to sing. Due to all of the disasters happening in this island, the U.S. Military quarantined it to prevent later deaths of innocent people. But who knows? Maybe more deaths will be happening with new people in the island... Created by: 146.115.30.201 Category:Theory Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Death Category:Object Shows